Vanilla Twilight
by sweet-and-somber
Summary: Kenny has always had his eye on Blue, a new girl that moved to South Park six months ago. Can he win her heart even though she's with Craig Tucker?    Oc SP one story experiment.
1. Chapter 1

Kenny McCormick has always been the town slut. Even when he was eight, he was getting head from older girls. The boy had his way with words that can make any girl melt like chocolate in his mouth. Yeah, in his fucking mouth. Kenny has tasted all the fruits South Park had to offer; even Wendy Testaburger. So why is it that he's so crazy about this new chick at school?

Blue and Hayden Cole came to South Park all the way from California. Hayden, the older brother, is so outgoing and smart. He's a total party-slut and can still keep his GPA at a 4.2. Blue is smart. Always quiet. Always focused. Always so damn intent. It makes sense why Kenny always feels like the biggest idiot in the world when he tries to talk to her.

"_Yeah, out parents named her Blue because of her eyes and her cool refreshing smile. Very artistic and open minded. She always has that peacefulness to her too. Like an ocean. Strange right? But it really does fit her."_ Kenny once asked Hayden the story behind her name.

Well, Craig did, but Kenny was just as intrigued by it.

It was a hot summer day and Kenny decided to go skinny dipping at Starks Pond. His mind was still on Blue. He wanted to talk to her; wanted to ask her to go swimming with him, but couldn't even text her. He was too embarrassed by the fact that he didn't even own a pair of swim trunks. The family was shit fuck broke. Even though everyone in South Park knows that, he had too much pride to accept peoples hand outs.

As he was strolling closer to the park, he saw a figure sitting near the pond. Her short jet black hair and petite figure was always easy to spot for him. Kenny stopped five feet away to see if she noticed him.

Fat fucking chance.

She was so busy with her sketch pad that she wouldn't even notice if Kenny was drowning in the pond right in front of her. It was time to put the _charm_ on her. At least, that's what he wish he could do. For some reason, it felt like he had cement blocks on his feet again. He died that day, of course, but no body really remembered. Just like no one really does. Except, the chances of him dying today are really low.

"Are you just going to stand behind me or are you going to talk..?" Blue turned and smiled. "Your heavy breathing was distracting me." Kenny was stunned. One, this is the most she's ever talked to him in one day than she's done in the six months her and her family has lived in South Park. And two, was he really breathing that heavily?

"Sorry. I didn't know breathing was such a distraction. Won't let it happen again." Kenny then proceeded to hold his breath.

Blue giggled lightly, "I don't want you passing out silly. I'm sure you don't want me to give you CPR." Some how she found that embarrassing and turned away to blush. Kenny didn't know what to do. He felt more poor, looking at Blue in her Forever21 daisy dukes and transparent red tank-top and bikini teasing him slightly. All he was wearing was a hand me down black tank and khakis.

Kenny's body went stiff (in more ways than one.) He sat next to her, really wanting to see the pink spread across her cheeks. "You look cute when you blush." He knows that line makes girls blush more. Sure enough, her face was completely red.

"St-stop teasing. Its not nice asshole." Blue cooed as she tried to hide her face.

Kenny grabbed her arms. "I wanna see." Blue struggled to get control, but Kenny was stronger, taller, and eager to see her cute face. He pinned her down on the grass and they were both laughing. Kenny was enjoying himself. He couldn't believe her was enjoying himself. Actually, he couldn't really believe he was even making this much physical contact with her.

Blue avoided his eyes. "Can I make you blush more and not call it rape?" Blue's eyes went wide. She swallowed and squirmed to break free from his grip; but Kenny could tell she secretly liked being underneath him. "Let me make you blush.."

I wonder how much I can get away with before she says stop. Will she let me taste her sweet ripe fuit?

Slowly and softly, Kenny lowered his lips to the arc of Blue's neck. Lightly sliding his tongue on her tender spots, Blue made desirable noises. Every touch, sound, feeling, went straight to Kenny's dick.

"St-sto-…" She couldn't form her words.

This encouraged Kenny to let his hands explore her body. He enjoyed hearing Blue's noises. He grabbed her hand and moved it towards his dick. Kenny was more than hard. He was so ready to ravish the girl underneath his body.

"Fuck," he huffed. "This is what I've been wanting baby." He started to make his mouth ready for the 'sweet fruit' just as a voice rang through. "Get your hands off my fucking girlfriend McCormick."

It was Craig Mother-fucking Tucker.

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

I didn't really know what to feel after the encounterment with Kenny McCormick at Starks Pond. I wanted to save him (and his nose) from Craig's wrath, but Craig was pissed beyond belief. Calling Kenny a rapist, beating him to the ground. I was expecting Kenny to put up a fight, but he just took it.

Not what I would've ever expected from Kenny-effing-McCormick.

Laying in bed next to Craig made Blue feel uncomfortable. She knew his temper was bad. She faced it many times. And many times over he came through her window, crying and sobbing like a baby. Apologizing for everything he said. For pinning her against the wall and saying degrading things out of pure hate.

Not for her, but for his family. Only, taking it out on them wasn't enough. She assumed he had so much anger in him that he needed to vent his anger out on him.

But she never feared Craig.

She found some odd comfort in the way he handled things. Sure, you can call it abuse. But Blue never really saw it that way. It was more like Craig wanting to protect her from harm and that it was completely normal for him to bash someone's face in. Was it really so wrong of her to feel that way? Is it unhealthy?

"I'm sorry I didn't push him off... I just-" Craig pulled her in for a kiss. He tasted like Dente Ice gum and Jack Daniels. A familiar taste that always follows after his little sister Ruby one-uping him infront of the parents.

These feelings are always new. I never really get use to Craig's random moments. He can some how always catch me off guard. I guess thats why I care about him so much. I don't really think its love. More infatuation than anything else.

Blue and Craig laid together, bodies intwined with each other. She was still a virgin, and Craig hadn't really pressured Blue for sex. Once, he did, and Blue didn't talk to him for a week. It wasn't worth it in Craig's opinion. He just wanted her closeness again so he apologized and took her to an art show in Denver. "Think his nose is going to ever look the same?" Craig asked.

"Maybe not. But you gave him some extra streed cred. Listen Craig.. I think theres something you should-" He cut her off with another kiss. He probably knows exactly what she's going to say. He's just finding a way to avoid it. Maybe its for the best. Those feelings will blow over sooner or later; and Craig was worth her time.

Its not like she was actually going to let Kenny McCormick fuck her earlier.

Right...?

*******O.o So.. This is my first time writing a fan fic. I don't think I'm doing a great job and I really need some input. This will drive me crazy for the rest of the weekend. Lets see if I'll have enough to write the next chaper _ But please ;A; help me with my story.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Best of You

****** WARNING: this may be somewhat (or extreamly graphic) to certain people. If you don't like suggestive rape, or actual rape or abuse, look somewhere else. Thank you ^-^******

Kenny had just been released from the hospital with a few ,stitches on his nose and lip along with a black eye. Kenny didn't want to go to the hospital, but when he arrived at his shit-hole home, Karen urged him after seeing blood drenching his face. Who knew Craig Tucker had such a nasty left hook?

Well, if Blue was Kenny's girl, he wouldn've pissed as fuck too. But how did he not know she was dating Craig mother-fucking Tucker? They hung out at lunch everyday and never once has Blue came to join them. Well, Kenny stepped well over the line of friendship with Craig now.

Kenny scratched his blonde hair as he grabbed his disposable cell to check the time. Sure enough, there was few missed calls and several new texts; all from Hayden.

New Msg: Hayden_- Dude? The are fuck you doing? Craig said you tried to rape my sister? I swear I'm going to fucking murder you, you sick piece of shit._

New Msg: _Man you better fess up because I'm on my way to your house._

New Msg:_ Just left your house. Kevin said Karen made you go to the hospital. I've cooled down. But fuck McCormick. Hmu when your willing to talk._

And that's how the majority of Hayden's texts went. Did he seriously want to kick Kenny's ass? Fuck yeah; if he heard someone did that to his sister Karen, the fucker would be in hell by now.

Kenny laid on his bed and kept thinking back on the days events.

Did I really almost rape her? I mean, she never said no. If she really didn't want me to, she would've screamed her ass off, begging me to stop. South Park is a small town, so someone would've heard her. Maybe she want me as much as I've been wanting her. She made those noises. Fuck, those noises were of pure pleasure. She was enjoying it, wasn't she? Maybe I should call her and see what she really thought. It wouldn't hurt would it? And if she really felt that way, I should apologize...

As Kenny searched for her number, (courtesy of Hayden) he felt anxious. If she really felt that way, she might not speak to him ever again.

"Well, might as well try." Kenny sighed. He pressed call and waited. The dial tone was music instead of the annoying ringing sound. He knew the song. "Say It- Blue October." He whispered to himself and smiled.

He knew the song fairly well. The "damaged goods" the band had to offer. Its strange, he never expected Blue of all people to love that band.

_"Hello? Is anyone there?"_ Kenny snapped out of his deep thought.

"H-hey Blue. About today..." he trailed off not knowing exactly what to say.

_"It was.. Look. That can't ever happen again, Kenny. Craig... Oh goodness I thought he was going to kill you."_ She sounded like she was about to cry. There was a long pause before either one of them spoke. _"Look. Craig is upstairs right now. If he knew I was talking to you, he'd completely flip and.. and.."_ Blue sounded terrified.

"I did those things to you because I've been crushing on you for a while sweetheart." Kenny whispered softly. A chill rang throught his body. It has been a while. "Those things I did, were you at any point scared I was going to rape you?"

"_I-... I'm a virgin Kenny_." He wasn't surprised by that. Virgins always begged to be touched more. Not with words, but sound and expression.

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

_"That didn't answer my question sweetheart." _Kenny teased.

Blue couldn't believe herself. She didn't know how to answer Kenny's question. How did she really feel? This is Kenny effing McCormick, the biggest Man Whore in all of Park County. Even settled down with Big Gay Al, but she couldn't see Kenny wanting to be in a serious relationship.

_"So you weren't scared, were you?_" His voice, teasing her. _"So you enjoyed it, hm?"_ His voice sounded more seductive now. Blue was leaning against the kitchen counter, blushing and imagining his face, his touch, his breath as he continued._"Did you like when I pinned you down? When I licked you neck? Made you grab my-"_

"Hey babe," Craig came up from behind and wrapped his arms around his girl. "Who you talking to?" Blue's face was flushed. How was she going to explain to Craig that she was talking to Kenny?

"S-sorry Sophie, but I'm going to have to call you later. I think my boyfriend is going to ravish me now. Bye." Blue ended the call quickly before Kenny could say a thing. (And so she wouldn't have to answer the stupid question.)

"Ravish? Since when did you become a pervert?" Craig smirked as he pulled Blue's hips against him from behind. "If you really want me to, then I will."

Blue knew how much Craig loved to tease her body, not that she didn't enjoy it. She loved it.

Craig pushed Blue onto the counter as he began to tenderly kiss her. His hand explored her upper body as she wrapped her legs around him.

For some reason, her body felt extreamly sensitive.

Blue tried to fight off the urge to moan, but Craig was hard and tall. (Extreamly tall compared to her 5'4 stature. He was 6'1 and dominated the petite doll.) He rubbed his hard dick against her crotch region as Blue tilted her head back, letting out soft moans.

"Touch me." He sighed as he brought her hand to his hard-on. "Fuck your hang feels so good." Blue couldn't help herself. She closed her eyes as she rubbed Craig's tender spot. He has her in his hands. She feels willing to the person making her feel so amazing and wet. Has he alwasys made her feel this way?

"K-kenny.." she sighed. Automatically, they both stopped with the intimate moment. "What the fuck did you say?" Craig asked as his body tensed. He broke away from Blue and turned away.

What did I just say? How the fuck did I call him fucking_ Kenny?_

"So what?" Craig said in a chuckled coldly, "You want to fuck the poor kid now?"

Blue felt herself panick. Craig had never seemed so scary before. She hopped off the counter and placed her hand gently on her boyfriend's back. "Craig, I don't know why I said his na-" Craig slung his arm back at Blue with such force that she flew toward the counter.

Blue's eyes went wide. She was scared shitless now. Craig grabbed her by her hair and pulled her toward him. "What the fuck is wrong with you, you fucking bitch." His vords were like daggers. "So now your going to leave me? Fat fucking chance you cunt-fucking whore."

Blue felt defenseless. "H-hayden!" She screamed. That only pissed Craig off more. "He's not here to save you, bitch," Craig slammed the defenseless girl's head against the counter." We're all alone here."

Blue sobbed. "Please, Craig, I don't want to die."

"Die? Die? Your mine. Your always going to be mine, you hear that?" He yelled as he violently shook her head.

"What are you going to do to me?" She begged. Her head was throbbing as Craig's grip got tighter. He unzipped his pants as he pulled her to her knees.

The fucker was still hard. Was he really getting the pleasure out of beating me? My head hurts. I really don't want him inside my mouth. Not like this.

But she had no choice. He shoved his dick inside her mouth. "Leave your hands ant your side. If you fucking scream, I'm going to make you wish you hadn't." Blue obeyed. He was salty, or that may have been because she was still crying. She no longer felt safe with Craig. She feared for her life.

Craig was thrusting his hips, touching the back or her throat. Blue tried not to gag, tried to control her breathing. She pulled away for air, but Craig just brought her back in.

How long was this going to take?

As Craig thrusted faster, Blue found a past memory. It was faint, but comforted her. She was little, and use to get bullied by other girls. Her mother wanted her to make new friends, so she put her in a tiny color guard group.

The first time she tossed a flag, she hit her head. The other girls laughed, but an older boy walked up to her to teach her the proper form. "Extend your arm like this. Imagine your reaching to grab a ladybug up in the air. There you go," he smiled. He was always so kind to her.

She imagined herself as the ladybug. Flying away to some new place and experiencing new things.

Craig finally came deep inside her throat. He pushed her away, leaving her on the ground as he made his way to the front door. "Clean yourself up. You look disgusting, like a cheap whore."

He was finally gone.

Blue ran upstairs to her room and stripped off everything she was wearing. How did all this happen in such a short time? All she wanted to do was sketch and spend a gentle sun-kissed day with Craig, but now she was grabbing her robe and heading to the reastroom to clean herself up.

Blue's mind was as blank as a chalk board. No figures or words, but you can tell something was there at one point.

She avoided looking in the mirror and jumped straight in the shower. She turned the water on cold so her body could feel numb. Her back stopped aching and her head stopped throbbing. Blue tilted her her up so the water could enter her mouth to rinse.

His taste. His smell. His face. Will it always haunt me now? Am I really his? Do I really...

"Blue? You okay sis?" Hayden called through the door. "You've been in there for a while."

"Yeah. Just fine." She called back. Blue wondered how long she's been lost in her thoughts. She turned the water off and hopped out.

"You're sure your okay sis?" Hayden asked again. "I mean, Craig told me Kenny almost raped you today."

Blue slipped her robe on and laughed. Oh, how she enjoyed the irony in that. She opened the door and looked to her brother. "I don't think you should be worrying about him." She smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Blue walked to her room with a new craving. Her body ached for the familiar feeling she use to give into three years ago. Was it really bad for (at the time) a thirteen year old to give into such a thing? Addictions do get the best of you; even if you've promised someone you'd quit the temptation.

But old habbits die hard.

_v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v_

**;A; so I was at my Colorguard competition and I had the sudden urge to write. I spent five hours waiting to accept our award, so this is what I came up with. Is it good? Give me feed back please? :D I'd appreciate it**.

**Also, my computer was being a but head, so it took me a while to upload this properly o:**


	3. Chapter 3:Is This Right?

It had been two months since Blue's incident with Craig. Obviously he tried to ignore it as they laid together in bed. Tried to forget it ever happend even though he bought her extravagant make up gifts. Diamond earings, expensive shoes (courtesy of Clyde Donovan), and bought her the _Ugly Side: An Acoustic Evening with Blue October CD_. Slowly, she began to forgive the bastard. After all, he did go through the trouble to have her forgive him.

Today, Craig suggested seeing a movie. "Something scary right? You love scary movies, babe." He smiled tenderly at her. She smiled back, staring at his deep blue eyes. "Wait. I have color guard practice later on today." She sighed.

"Color guard?" Craig asked, thinking hard to remember if he'd ever heard of it. "The girls with the flags? Wasn't Shelly Marsh in that?" Blue smiled at Craig.

He was right, Shelly was in it four years ago. When Hayden introduced them to each other, Shelly would go on and on about all the competitions she went to. Field season, winter guard. It was weird bonding, but it was really fun talking to Shelly. They were kinda close for the first three months Blue lived in South Park. Then Shelly met a new girl and went to live with her in New York.

Blue felt alone yet again.

"Its really competitive , but fun. You wanna come watch?" She offered. Craig looked bored, and replied, "Nah, you go have fun with that stupid shit. I'm going to stay home and play Skyrim."

Daggers.

So much for him trying.

"Sorry babe, but I don't like that stuff. Maybe next time." He kissed Blue on the lips then left her room. How stupid, to think Craig would care about something that gave her power; a sense of pride. Even so, she was too scared to leave him.

_v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v_

"Kenny! Come on! You promised me you'd take me to watch Intensity this weekend." Karen called out to Kenny as she sat impatiently in the car. Kenny was taking his sweet time. He wasn't going to lie, he hated driving all the way to Denver on the weekends; but when it came to Karen and making promises, he was damn sure to keep them.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Kenny shouted through the bed room window.

Kenny was almost ready, all he needed was cell phone. He searched his room, the kitchen, his parenst room, and even Kevin's room. The damn thing was no where to be found.

Karen walked through the door and hollered, "God dammit Kenny! What's taking you so long?"

"My cell. I can't fucking find it anywhere." Kenny sighed.

"I have it, Kenny. You normally leave me alone, so I took it." Karen said as she handed it back to him. "Anyways, you never care about the damn thing, why is it so important to you now? The whole town knows she isn't going to talk to you."

Kenny felt something pang the inside of his chest. He'd been waiting for Blue to call for the longest time. He tried calling her again, but she wouldn't pick up, or reply to his texts. Something felt wrong, aside from what happend at Stark's Pond. She never seemed like the type of girl that avoided situations.

Then again, he didn't know much about her. Is it so strange for him to want Blue as much as he does even though he knows almost nothing about her?

"Karen. Do you think I'm good for a real relationship?" Kenny asked. "Woah there big brother, I'm not going for incest, got it?" She teased. "Of course I think you can be in a relationship. Just, don't be surprised of accusations."

"Accusations? You think I'd cheat?" He asked somewhat concerned.

Karen gave him a look and replied, "I love you Kenny, but I'm going to be honest: You do have a reputation. Even I know it."

The drive to Denver was quiet. Kenny was too pissed to talk, and Karen knew it. The only thing is, Kenny wasn't mad at his little sister; she was right, he had a reputation. Even if Blue wanted to be with him, there'd be a group of people telling her of their "adventures."

Worst part is, it wasn't just girls Kenny slept with, there were guys too.

He wonders if Blue would ever know about that. The guys at school he did sleep with, (or just gave or received head from) wouldn't really talk about it with other people. Nothing was ever kept secret in a small town, so no guy ever talked about their "adventure" with Kenny.

Except for Tweek.

It was about a year ago when Kenny and Tweek got high and fucked. It was enjoyable for them both at the time, but the following week hell almost broke loose. Tweek had attachment issues apparently and kept following Kenny around like a puppy almost everyday. It got creepy by the third day when Tweek showed up to school wearing a shirt with Kenny's face on it. Kenny had his friend Mysterion take care of it though.

No one really knows what happend to Tweek after that. But everyone was curious as to how Tweek kept following Kenny around.

It was official though. He knew it was hopeless to chase after Blue.

As Kenny pulled up to the curb of the Intensity studio, he realized he didn't feel like being alone in Denver. "What are you doing Ken?" Karen asked as he parked.

"What? Your too cool to hang out with your brother?" He teased. For some reason, Karen's face lit up by his response. Now that Kenny thinks about it, it has been a while since they had brother-sister time. What's the worst that can happen?

Both McCormicks walked through the door of the studio. A familiar song rang through the building. "What song is that?" Kenny asked.

"Somebody I use to know by Gotye. You should see the performance! Come on Kenny!" Karen said as she grabbed his hand, dragging him.

The second verse had just finished as he walked on the matted floor. "Look, here comes the girl's solo." Karen was eager to watch, but Kenny had no idea what they were doing. They had guns or tape in their hands as they broke from the center. Then he saw the girl that was centered with two flags.

"Blue," he sighed.

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

As the Kimbra's voice sang through the stereo, I worked with the two flags. It had to be graceful, perfect. These people only want the best, and gosh darn it, I'm going to give it to them. All I had was four 16-counts to show how good I was. I handed on flag off to Bebe and continued my routine.

Finally, the main boy came in with his rifle and threw it for seven rotations as I threw my triple on the flag. Rotate places and catch each others equipment; not so hard. Only thing is, as soon as I rotated to catch the rifle, I caught a glimpse of a tall, muscular, blonde standing next to his sister.

"Blue, catch!" Bebe yelled out. Somehow, my reflexes kicked in and I caught the rifle before it could drop. Is this guy stalking me? What are the chances of him accidently coming here, the one place I hoped I had solitute?

Blue continued with the rest of the routine without fail. She sat next to Bebe and Red as their instructor talked about their competition schedule and when they'll announce the official results of today's tryouts. Blue had been practicing for weeks on this solo and Kenny just had to show up on the day that meant almost everything to her. "What's McCormick doing here?" Red purred.

"Sick," said Bebe, "he's bound to have every STD out there you pussy. How could you still want to fuck that?" Bebe made a gagging face towards Blue.

"Shut up Bebe. Just because your lesbian doesn't mean you can bag on every boy I want to fuck." Red hissed.

Red really was like a cat in heat, horny and wanting to fuck almost every guy South Park had to offer. She ran the towns biggest slut right after Kenny.

"Blue agrees with me," Red teased, "that's why she almost dropped her rifle when she saw him."

"She almost dropped it because he practically raped her not too long ago." Bebe tried to whisper toward Red. "I can still hear you." Blue sighed. They both looked at her with wide eyes.

"So what Craig said is true? I mean, I've known Kenny all my life and I would've never expected him to do such a thing," Bebe gasped.

"Yeah, he gets around, but I wouldn't expect him to do such a thing! Kenny wouldn't do something like that!" Red cried a little too loud. Everyone in the studio looked at the three of them as their faces flushed.

"Uh, okay then ladies and gentleman. That's it for today." sighed the smallest instructor.

Did they hear the part about the apparent rape? Did Kenny and his little sister hear it all? God, Red had such a big mouth, for once I wanted to cause her harm. Instead I brought my knees against my chest to avoid all the stares. If the instructors knew about the gossip, they might kick me off forsure!

Blue started to panic in the position she was in. Small towns always made a big deal of things.

"But her knight in shining armor came to save her." Bebe whispered to Red. "Craig did that to his face?" Red asked aloud. "Yeah! He really cares about Blue a lot. I have respect for the guy," Bebe sang.

"Oh the irony," Blue she whispered to herself, then began to laugh against her knees.

"Oh its okay sweetie," Bebe said. "We can walk out with you if you want."

"Its okay. I wanna practice." Blue sighed.

Actually, she wanted to talk to Kenny really badly.

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

"Kenny, isn't that Blue?" Karen asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh," she sighed. "Nevermind then. I wanted to ask her some questions, but..." Karen trailed off.

Kenny felt bad for his sister. He saw the enjoyment she got from watching Blue. Hell, he was mesmerized by how fucking awsome she was. "I don't think she'll brush you away. I'll stay back so things won't be so awkward."

"You sure Ken?" Karen was terrible at hiding her emotions; how could Kenny say no?

Karen walked up to Blue, asking her questions excitedly, as if she were talking to a celebrity. Its strange how Kenny never noticed this about his sister, her love for this... what ever this was that involved flags and guns. This is his baby sister for fuck sake; he thought he knew everything about her.

"Hey, K-kenny?" Blue called out hesitantly, "Mind if we talk?" Kenny looked over towards Karen. She seemed preoccupied by all the left out equipment, so it didn't seem like she would mind if him and Blue talked.

"Sure," he smiled a little too eagerly.

Blue lead him through a door where she soon collapsed to the floor. "Blue! Are you okay?" He sat her up to sit. She looked so lost; so defenseless. Like a child looking for their mother at the grocery store.

Blue closed her eyes to think about what she was going to say. Kenny sat next to her quietly. He noticed her shorts rode up a bit on her thigh. Then he noticed a red gleam that was so perfect.

"Nice scars. How'd that happen?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Blue's eyes went a bit wide as she tried to cover them. "U-um, my thigh scrapped against a barbed-wire fence. Its not a big deal." She lied.

"How stupid do you really think I am?" Kenny asked, looking her straight in the eye. "Your not the only cutter I've met Blue. Is it because of what happend at Stark's Pond?" Kenny was beyond concerned at this point. If it really was because of that, then she probably thinks he really did try to rape her.

"No! Its not about Stark's Pond."

"Then what?"

Blue stood silent. "Craig thinks I want to, um, have... Intercourse with you." Her face flushed as she spoke her words. "The way you touched me was- I mean.. Don't tell Craig. He'd freak."

"So you _did_ like it?" Kenny asked in a surprised tone. It gave Kenny some hope that they might be together. He knows Craig isn't one to make relationships last.

"Hey Blue!" Karen's head popped through the door. " can you show me how to toss a rifle? It keeps going to the left."

Blue stood straight up, avoiding Kenny's watchful eyes. "Yeah," she smiled. "Let's go."

Kenny followed and stood to the right of Blue and Karen. He saw how patient she was with Karen; so tender. "Is this right?" Karen asked.

"Add more strength girl. You'll get it once you straighten and extend your arm." Blue smiled as Karen tried again.

The last thing Kenny remembers was Karen throwing the rifle so high and fast that he didn't have time to react. It hit him on the head with such force it broke his skull open. He never blamed his sister when his death involved her. Always himself for not being careful.

At least now he had hope.

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

**Thank you to all for keeping me inspired :D I really mean it! I start CAHSEE testing tomorrow so I don't know when I'll be able to update anything else. I hope this chapter isn't too boring or anything. Thank you for the reviews I've recieved. They mean so much to me. If there's more you think I should add into the story, tell me c(8 Thank you!**

**Ps: sorry if your e-mails get spammed. My computer is being an asshole and I'm still trying to get the hang of this.**


	4. Chapter 4: What Went Wrong

**Chapter 4: What Went Wrong.**

Blue woke up from her nightmare almost instantly. She checked her phone to see what time it was. It was two in the morning, which was the time she normally woke up from a bad dream, but something spooked her. It was August nineteenth. One week after the Intensity try-outs and the weekend before school started. She tried to remember the past week, but nothing came to mind.

Except Kenny.

She had a dream that Karen accidentally killed Kenny when she threw the rifle too high. But according to her phone, that would've been a week ago and it didn't feel like Kenny died.

She would've remembered it.

I do remember him and his sister both showing up to the Intensity Studio. What happend after that? Karen wanted to know how to throw a rifle and she got it down eventually, but how did I get home? Why can't I remember anything? Did Craig find out about Kenny going to the studio? Surely Bebe and Red told almost everything to everyone in South Park. Damn those gossiping witches.

Suddenly, Blue saw a figure on the floor next to her bed. She couldn't make it out, but the room reeked of cheap whiskey and Dente Ice gum. That damn smell always got to her.

"Craig, you okay hun?" She called quietly to him. She knew he wasn't sleeping; the guy snored so fucking loud that the walls would shake. Suddenly she was concerned. He was awake, but wasn't speaking a word to her. "Craig?"

"You spoke to Kenny out in Denver, didn't you?" Craig slurred so badly, Blue could barely make out what he was saying. "What?" She asked hesitantly. Shit, did he ask if I spoke to Kenny?

"He showed up there. His sister wanted to learn how to-" Craig clasped his hand over her mouth. All she had to do was yell, kick, or thrash. Everyone was home, this time she could be saved and not face Craig's wrath.

Only Craig thought ahead.

Craig grabbed her pillow and held it over her face. Blue was helpless now. She clawed, kicked, and tried so hard to scream. Catching her breath was no use as was trying to escape in her own home. "You love making me angry, don't you?" Craig slurred. "You whore! I know you slept with him! You love fucking with my mind! My heart! I gave it to you, and this is how you treat me?" Craig punched her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her.

His voice was only audible for her as she struggled to stay conscious. The last thing Blue remembers before she passed out was Craig's cold words. "You bitch I'm going to tear your body up so bad. You better pray I don't kill you."

So she prayed.

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

Its a strange thing, being suffocated into a murky unconsciousness. You wouldn't really expect to have a dream at all. Just blankness. But no, there he was. The little boy from her past.

Light brown hair and hazel eyes. What was his name? Blue couldn't really remember much about the boy for some reason, only that she found herself thinking of him when she needed someone the most. The kindness he gave her so freely.

Then suddenly, the boy started to change. It seemed as though he was getting older, but no, that wasn't the case. He was morphing into a completely different person now. His har became lighter, his eyes were blue now. It was Kenny's face she found comfort in now.

Everything seemed perfect in this dream. Mainly because now, reality was worse than her dreams.

When Blue woke up the following morning she felt disgusted and too sore to move. Craig was no where to be seen, but it was obvious what he had done. Red and white fluids caked her naked body, and her most precious gift was stolen from her. Never once had Craig been so cruel; never once did he try to hurt her. All of it changed because of Kenny, so why didn't she want to blame him for Craig's actions?

"Its my fault," she cried. "Its my fault I'm so freaking weak!" For once, crying felt good. It wasn't a soft cry either, but a big full out ugly sob. She felt alone, just like she has since she came to South Park. "Its not Kenny's fault. I can't blame him, only myself!"

Hayden crashed through her door. "What's wrong?" He asked, then he realized the condition his sister was in. She was naked, bruised, had fresh pink scars from where she had cut, and her body covered in fluids.

Hatred. Anger. Guilt.

Those were the only emotions that flashed through her older brother's green eyes. She could see everything, every intention, every thought, every damn thing that he wanted to do to the person who harmed his baby sister. "Who the fuck did this to you? Was it that fucking McCormick kid? I swear I'm going to tear his cunt filled body in half!"

Blue didn't give Hayden enough time to leave her room. All she really wanted was comfort and her big brother's love. She leaped towards him, even with the state her body was in. "Don't go. Don't leave me alone again!" She sobbed as she hugged her brother tightly. "I don't know who did it," she lied. "Don't tell mom or dad. Please Hayden, I'm trusting you with everything I have. I don't want to go back to that god forsaken place ever again! All they're going to do is medicate me and make me a zombie again!"

Blue was brutally bullied by kids at school when she was younger. When she was thirteen, she tried to take her life by cutting herself. Hayden was the one that found her, gave his blood after her losing so much, supported her when her parents sent her away. Blue was dead when she was in that place, Yellowstone Resort for the Mentally Unstable. Hayden kept a close eye on her when she came back home.

"Mom and dad won't accept this and you know it. They'll just send me away," she hiccupped as she began to calm down. They both knew how right Blue was. Their parents never dealt with problems, just tried to erase them. "Clean up, I'm going to take you to Hell's Pass."

"I-I can't move. It hurts too much, are mom and dad home?" She asked.

"Nope. They had to go get some stuff for school," He sighed. "Let me carry you. Just, uh, lemme start the bath and get something to wrap around you." Hayden headed out her room and left Blue alone.

Blue struggled to move, but it just hurt so bad. She saw her phone blinking on the floor next to her. "Shit," she cursed. There's no way she was going to talk to Craig right now, not after what he did. It was absolutely unforgivable. She examined her body and noticed how careful Craig was to not leave any noticeable bruises on her body.

Craig knew exactly how to cover his tracks.

"Hayden!" Blue cried. She felt absolutely sick, like she was about to throw up. Her brother rushed through the door and kneeled down next to her. Worst move ever. She hurled whatever was left in her stomach all over her brother and passed out again.

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

"Kenny wake up! Time for school!" Karen yelled.

Joy, I made it back in my new body for the first day of school. Could things get anymore fucked up for me? Well, I actually feel good about this school year. Its junior year and I might try harder.

Kenny was actually surprised by his thoughts. Never once has he tried for anything in his life. He passed with a 3.0 GPA though, (mainly because he always passed his tests but not do shit for homework.) So what was up with this new attitude? Then he remembered his conversation with Blue right before he died.

"My Blue," he smiled.

That's right. I might have a chance with her. It may be slimmer than Wendy, but fuck, I'm going to take that chance.

Kenny laughed at his joke he made about his chances as he headed toward the kitchen. "Your in a good mood Kenny," Karen called. He just kissed his sister on the cheek in response. Karen was surprised by this action for it being the first day of school. "Okay, spill. Your never in this good of a mood."

"Where's mom?" Kenny asked, obviously avoiding the question. "She took an early shif at the Olive Garden, Kevin is with his girl, and dad's in jail as usual, now spill." Karen gave him a look saying she wasn't going to drop it. "I think I might actually have a chance with Blue."

"Blue Cole?" Karen asked. "Really? You still want her after Craig accused you of raping her?" Normally after Kenny returned to a new body, no one remembers any scars, bruises, or broken bones. Kenny was thankful for that part, but still doesn't know why he has that curse to come back to life.

For once it was nice to be alive.

"Come on, its time for school," Karen laughed. "And honestly, I'd actually love to have her part of the family."

Karen and Kenny walked together. (Karen was so smart that they moved her up to be a freshman. Atleast one McCormick had their head right.) The only good thing about being in a small town was that you could walk everywhere without going to far. Everyone was less than a mile away, so hanging out or sneaking over to people's houses was always a peice of cake.

"I'll see you after school Kenny!" Karen called out as she went to her first period.

Kenny walked to his locker to leave all his junk in there. It was the same one he had the year before; it was just the way he left it: surprisingly clean and tidy. It was the only thing in his life he could keep organized so he took advantage of it.

"Hey Kenny," a familiar voice called out. Kenny turned to see a short brown haired kid with a stupid smirk. "Hey Clyde." He looked over Clyde's shoulder and saw Butters and Stan, all three wearing their letter man's jackets. "Hey guys," Kenny nodded towards them.

Before either of them could respond Clyde started talking. "So I heard you had a splendid summer, eh Kenny? How much tang did you get?"

"Who the fuck says tang anymore?" Stan called out.,

"Apparently he does," Butters laughed.

The bell rang before the conversation could fully start. Each boy looked at each other. "What do you guys have?" Asked Kenny, "Because I have Honors Chemistry." The three boys stared at Kenny in disbelief. Was it that hard to believe that Kenny was actually smart? Either way Clyde, Butters, and Stan headed off in the opposite direction.

Kenny took his sweet time, wanting to be late so he could get the seat in the front. (Nerdy yes, but he didn't give a flying fuck. It was worth it sometimes because he hated how noisy the back of the room got.) Mr. Macky called his name as Kenny casually walked in the room. "God dammit Kenny, mmkay? Now you see, being late on the first day is bad, mmkay? Now, you can have a seat on the open chair right there, mmkay?"

Kenny saw the table for four in the front. He was relieved when he saw Kyle and noticed that Blue was going to sit right next to him, but then he saw Craig. Blue and Kyle had always look so dressed and proper for school while Craig looked like he didn't give two shits about how he looked. Craig seemed to notice that Kenny was thinking about him because he glared at Kenny. Now he knew this day was going to take a turn for the worse. At least he can look forward to sitting next to Blue from now on. This will probably be the best thing Kenny could've hoped for.

Kenny was ready to make this work

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

Blue's day started off bad when she saw that she had her first period with Craig. Now, she has to suffer through it with Kenny being around. All she could do was look down now because she could feel Craig's stare piercing through her. Was he watching Kenny too? Maybe even Kyle? How was she going to escape this fate? She saw Craig's bad side, but will it get worse that what she's already experienced? She prayed to god that it won't happen.

Mr. Macky was dragging on so everyone started to make conversation, except for our table until Kyle finally spoke. "So, Blue, how was your summer?" Kyle asked with such a sweet smile. He grew into green eyes and red hair, and his body made him look almost like a model.

It was actually surprising Kyle was straight. He always kept himself looking good and clean, his grades were even perfect.

Blue didn't know what to say, so she faked it. "It was good! I tried out for Intensity with Bebe and Red." She said a little too confident. Wrong move, Craig already looked pissed. "Yeah, and we had some fun too, didn't we Blue?" Craig was glaring at both Kenny and Kyle as he waited for Blue's response.

Blue avoided his eyes. What had she said wrong? "Y-yes hun. It was... it was..." she couldn't find the proper words. "Unbelievable.." Perfect. Everything that happened with Craig in such a short time really was unbelievable.

"That's good," said Kenny. "Except for Craig starting drama." Blue's eyes went wide as a shiver ran down her body. Was Kenny trying to start something with Craig? Was he crazy?

"Yeah, you trying to rape my girlfriend? Your pathetic you poor piece of shit. Anyways, you making this worse for her." A threat. Kenny talking makes Craig come up with new threats for me. "Are you saying you beat your girlfriend?" Kenny dared to say audible for the class to hear. The whole room went silent as all eyes were on Craig. Blue was staring into the nothingness on the table.

Kenny had noticed the threat and called Craig out on it. "Well, Tucker?"

"Of course not dumbshit. I meant you making a scene. Stop embarrassing my girl you fuckwad." Blue looked at Craig and felt disgusted by him calling her his. Those words said she was a possession and not a person. Her stomach heaved and she knew it wasn't going to look good. "! I need to go to the-" Blue gagged loudly. pointed toward the door and she fled to the restroom to throw up.

Blue didn't want to go to any of her for the rest classes that day. She couldn't stomach it.

She didn't dare try to go home. Blue didn't know if her parents were home, and it they were, she didn't want them to pry on asking her why she wasn't at school. Blue waitws in the fourth story abandoned restroom alone until the lunch bell rang.

She was in the stall when she heard him come in.

"I know your in here, Blue." He called as he went through all the stalls until he reached hers and opened it.

"Don't hurt me," Blue cried.

"So I was right. Craig is abusing you," Kenny sighed softly. Blue just stared at him with her wide blue eyes, feeling like a child. What could she say to Kenny to make him believe every lie she was trying to come up with to protect Craig? Wait, why would she protect Craig after him raping her? "I already know, so don't try and lie to me."

"He.. He loves me," I started to say, but not even I believed it. Kenny just sighed and looked at me with a sad face. He looked like he was about to cry for me. Me, of all people, me. "Kenny, don't worry about me. Why the sudden interest? You never looked at me until now, so why? And... how the heck did you find me?"

He didn't answer right away, Blue could see he was trying to find the right words. Words that wouldn't scare her off, words that wouldn't upset or anger her. Words that could tell her everything was going to be alright even though he could see that she wasn't going to accept those words right away. Kenny had nothing to say.

So instead, he just hugged Blue tightly.

It was pure, gentle, and warm. They both felt how the hug made them feel more than any person in the time before this moment. Even before Craig's disgusting actions, she had never felt something so loving or pure. So why did it feel so wrong? "Let me try something," he whispered softly.

Kenny grabbed his parka from his back pack and laid it on the cleanest area of the he could find. "Come here, please?"

Blue went to him without hesitation. She sat next to him as he was trying to figure out if it was a good idea or not. They sat in silence for a good ten minutes, just waiting for someone to say something.

"I did like it," Blue blushed. It was true, she didn't admit it until now but didn't want to say it out loud to Kenny. She thought he'd try something wrong; things that he had done to all the girls of his past.

But Blue's mouth had a mind of its own. Never once did she deny it, nor did she admit it. Blue was just confused by it all; mentally, emotionally, and even physically. It took a lot of work to show no emotions from the fear, guilt, and sadness she felt from Craig. Kenny was the only one she couldn't fool. Kenny was the only one who saw what she really was.

Scared, lost, but had a little bit of will to try and fight.

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

I couldn't really understand why I was so surprised by this confession. Maybe because she said it word by word, or the fact that she tried to defend Craig earlier. Either way, all I wanted to do was hold her and tell her I was going to save her from him. Blue only has one life; I can die and return in a new body.

I'd save her a million times over, even if it meant dying. I think I love her but I can't be completely sure. Is it pure infatuation or could this really be something more?

"Why do you make me feel safe?" She asked. "Its like those stupid love stories where the characters fall for each other so damn easily." Kenny agreed that it was strange he felt like this for someone.

Now the next thing took Kenny completely off guard.

"Kiss me.." Blue whispered. "Please K-" Kenny didn't need to be asked twice. He cupped her face and kissed her so tenderly. Her skin was so soft and warm and she tasted like berries and cream. Such an uncommon taste for him, but one he will cherish.

Blue's kiss was like a drug to Kenny. He kept wanting another and another; soon his tongue explored her mouth as she moaned. That noise. That fucking amazing noise made Kenny's dick twitch, but he wouldn't dare touch her without permission. For once, his respect for Blue was stronger than his own need for want.

Kenny straddled over Blue as their kissing got deeper and more intimate. Unknowingly, Kenny started rubbing his hand on her thigh and made Blue tremble. Something told him to stop.

"What's wrong...?" Kenny asked breathlessly. He looked into her eyes and she trembled again. "I-I'm just... sore." She replied.

Sore?

"From what?" He asked a bit more concerned. Blue tried to pull him back in for another kiss, but he was more concered on why she was sore.

Desperation is a funny thing. Kenny was desperate to look for a solution to get Blue to talk to him but nothing came. Then he came up with something so incredibly stupid, effective, and risky. Kenny unzipped his pants and positioned himself between Blue's legs. He hadn't pulled himself out but she couldn't see that. Blue's eyes were shut so tight as she whimpered to herself. Was she praying? "Your not a virgin anymore, are you." He stated.

"How would you treat me if I was with you?" Blue blurted out.

"Give you more than this," Kenny answered almost instantly. "I'd give you a future, a home, a life. I'd never raise my voice at you or ever strike you like that bastard does."

"I thought you'd try to kill him if I told you what he did.." Blue seemed confused by Kenny's emotions. He was so tender and gentle instead of being angry and questioning.

"I didn't want to scare you away. Most girls get mad at their friends for trying to help them."

"Your not a friend anymore," Blue blushed. "Your more than that."

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

Blue was happy that Kenny had found her today because it gave her strength. The only thing she kept debating was if Kenny was going to be good for her or not. What did he literally have to offer her? Was he going to treat her with the kind of respect he promised and was he going to be there for her? Blue hated how everything seemed like a gushy love story where they both live happily-ever-after because she knows real life isn't going to be that way ever in her life.

Maybe I'm over thinking it.

Blue was listening to the music on her smart phone. Most of the songs were somewhat depressing and angry, but they made her feel good. Its why she loved the band Blue October, The Smiths, and System of the Down. It helped her concentrate and that was what she really needed right now for her plan to work. She sent her text to Craig for him to come over almost thirty minutes ago. It was odd that it was taking him so long considering he lived down the street from her.  
>Craig popped through her window almost right on cue wearing a smile. Blue stared back at the note and taped it on her wall. "What's that babe?" Craig asked. He leaned against her back and kissed the back of her neck. "Its for Hayden," she replied. Blue felt extremely nauseas with Craig making any kind of contact with her. She got out of his reach and looked and him, finding the right words to say.<p>

"What did you want to talk about?" Craig asked as he tried to hug her. Blue pushed him away forcefully. "How could you touch me after hurting me so bad?" She asked.

"I didn't mean to! I was drunk babe, and if it wasn't for you talking to that fucker in the first place-" he tried to defend himself but Blue cut him off.

"I want to break up." Blue said straight forward. "I'm sick of you. That... thing you did to me was disgusting and I won't forgive you for that."

"Babe, I'm sorry. I don't remember that night at all! I was drunk and I was angry.." Craig cried, "_Please_ babe, I love you so much! I can't lose you!"

Craig pulled her toward him and tried to kiss her forcefully. "Your _disgusting_." Blue said coldly. Craig looked at her confused. "I'm disgusting? All I want is to just fucking love you! Why won't you love me back?" He asked. "I hear all these rumors about you fucking every guy at school. Why are you the one with a problem?"

"What are you talking about? Stop making excuses you _sick_ fuck! There's _no_ good excuse for what you did." Blue yelled.

All Craig started to feel was anger and frustration. She braced herself as Craig drew his hand to slap her.

"You enjoyed me fucking you!" Craig yelled as his hand drew back into a fist. "You pleaded for more, hell, you even fucking squirted all over me! And you call _me_ disgusting?" He kept hitting harder and harder. Soon, Blue could feel warm blood running over her eyes as Craig began to cry and hit her harder. "All I did was fucking love you! Its all your fucking fault you stupid cunt!"

Blue tried to sheild herself as best as she could but Craig was tough. He fought his dad growing up because he got in trouble in school all the time. Every inch of her body screamed in pain as Craig hit her.

Out of nowhere, she heard her brother's voice. "Tucker? I'm gonna kick your fucking ass! Get your fucking hands off my sister!" He yelled.

Soon, Hayden will find the letter telling him of what went wrong and soon I'll find out if I survived the trauma Craig inflicted on me.

After all, it was my fault.

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

**So, I got really sick and slept a total of 92 hours in the past week because I've been hurling my guts out and sweating my sickness off while testing =.= so not cool. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Girl with Red Hair

***** may start using first person*****

It had been three weeks since my incident with Craig Tucker. My bruises had almost disappeared, but my scars were extremely visible and embarrassing. An hour after my big brother Hayden saved me from that bastard and called the police, all of South Park knew about the abuse, the rape, the betrayal. No one said it was my fault he hurt me, but that I should've said something sooner.

"I should've known it was Tucker. How could I have not noticed this? Your my baby sister for fuck sake," Hayden sobbed as he sat next to Blue in the hospital the day after. "I could've stopped it from happening a long time ago.."

Blue eagerly wanted to hug her brother and put the blame on herself, but she couldn't. She thought she was paralyzed and couldn't move, but that's because of all the blood she lost and how physically exhausted she became. Blue knew the blame belonged to no one but herself. She took an extreme and risky way to call for help.

Blue's mother talked to her after being at the hospital for a week. The woman didn't even visit her daughter the whole time she was there.

Finally, Mrs. Cole had the nerve to say something. "Why didn't you tell me? We could've called the police, filed a restraining order, gotten you therapy-"

"Send me away, medicate me, wait a year to bring me back and lie to me about how much 'healthier' I look?" Blue glared at her mother as Hayden sat behind them in the car. All was silent until Shannon spoke in a straight forward tone,

"That damn Tucker should've beaten some respect into you. If your going to be with some one like that at least get something from it other than the reputation of a weak pathetic whore."

"Don't you dare talk shit about you own daughter like that Shannon. Your so unfair and spiteful! You don't have a right to be a mother," Hayden said in anger.

"Hayden Alexander Cole if you don't like it, you both can go live on the streets. Then talk to me about me being unfair."

Shannon didn't really think they'd both pack their belongings and move out to live with Stan Marsh and his family. Actually, Randy was eager to have them stay over and have them try so much of his gourmet cooking. Stan was embarrassed the first three days, but later he finally stopped giving a fuck. It was amusing seeing Stan and his family a lot of the time.

Blue and Hayden paid for rent because their dad sent them a fair amount of money a week through his secret account Shannon had no idea about. Both children assumed their dad didn't want to be completely broke if their mom decided to divorce.

Blue hadn't gone to school until she could hide her marks under make-up even though everyone already knew. She didn't want people to see the severity of Craig's actions. It was embarrassing enough to let it happen, but to see how everyone at the school would react was a whole other story. So she had one choice.

Show up early.

It was six in the morning when Blue arrived to school. It was an unusually cold mid-September day and the whole school was deserted except for four other people sitting in the cafeteria. Henrietta normally came because she hated being home, Butters just loved being at school, and Karen and Kenny, well, she had no idea why they were there. Kenny and Karen tried to visit her when she was in the hospital but Blue's mom wouldn't allow the likes of "them" in her presence.

"W-well hi there Blue!" Butters smiled. "Welcome back! C'mon over here and sit with us m-missy," Butters was unbelievably adorable when he stuttered. Blue had always been sweet to him and why wouldn't she be? He had boyish cute looks and such unconditional politeness to others. Blue walked over to Butters and everyone else.

"Welcome back Blue, I missed you over the summer and on the first day," Henrietta's black stained lips smiled slightly. She had slimmed down a lot compared to her junior high pictures. Henrietta liked Blue because they debated about the aspects of life and death from time to time. It was quite enjoyable for them both.

"Missed seeing your face. Nice scars, if anyone gives you a problem, tell me and I'll do some weird goth shit to scare them."

"Thanks N-ry," Blue smiled. She looked over to Kenny, then back to Blue and winked. Kenny looked anxious but said nothing. "You made the Intensity team Blue! I'm so happy for you! Bebe and Red said you had to go visit your favorite Aunt Rose in Whales because she was dying from breast cancer. Good cover up!" Karen smiled.

"I made it?" Blue had completely forgotten about Intensity. She was so stressed about Craig, the hospital, her mom, and pretty soon, court. (The evidence of abuse was all over her and Craig's hands, but Hayden said it'd be good to press charges for rape. It was something Blue didn't want to face in a room full of unknown eyes waiting to know if she was seen as a lair or not.) It was a blessing Karen told her.

"You were great Blue! I'm so happy for you," Karen smiled. She looked over to her big brother and nudged him in the rib. Everyone was looking at both Blue and Kenny.

"Just, like, ask her out already Mr. McCormick," Henrietta sighed.

"Yeah Kenny! You've been talking about Blue since, well for three weeks straight! C'mon now mister," Butters cheered.

Was Kenny actually blushing?

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

Nothing could explain how badly I wanted to punch Butters and his stupid encouraging face. Everyone seemed to be waiting for me to officially ask Blue out, but things should happen at their own rate, right? But it is strange how nervous I feel about saying it now. I wasn't afraid to say it to her before, but now that nothing is going to stop us from being together I'm scared.

What if I fuck everything up?

"Kenny, can I talk to you alone?" Blue asked. Everyone around her sighed because they were waiting to witness this big moment. "S-Sure," Kenny replied.

When they got out of the cafeteria, Blue just wrapped her arms around Kenny so tightly. Kenny hugged her back, not realizing how much he had missed her in the time she's been gone. Blue's warmth radiated Kenny's body and made him feel like he was something. "I'm sorry Kenny," Blue whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything. What I did was stupid and risky."

Kenny didn't really know how to respond to her. She shouldn't have to be sorry because it was Craig's fault for even raising his hand to her. Did it make him feel better hurting her? Blue deserved many things, but nothing in any form of hurt or pain. Kenny wanted to give her all the magnificent things the world could offer and that included the love he had in his heart.

"Blue," Kenny said as he tilted her head up to look in her stunning blue eyes. "Please be with me. I'll promise to never hurt you or play stupid mind games with you. I'll never give you pain or sorrow and will always stay by your side no matter what. Just let me be yours and you can choose to be mine." It almost sounded like Kenny was proposing to Blue. Hell, he might have well been considering he had never been serious about a girl before.

Blue smiled and wrapped her arms around Kenny's neck. "I would be honored to be your girlfriend Kenny."

Blue tried to kiss him, but even on her tiptoes, she could barely reach Kenny's face. They both laughed and tried to kiss each other again.

This time it was perfect.

Everything at school seemed the same, almost as if no body really knew about Craig and me. It seemed strange how no one asked me about it or even asked me how I was holding up with it. It was perfect in every way. I had enough drama growing up so I never really liked it. The girls always gossiped and tease about certain things, but I was in my own bubble.

Kenny and I had been together for a month and he has been so good and encouraging. He's been to my Color Guard Competitions and helps me study. The boy also knows how to get my hormones flowing. The only thing that sucked was my uncontrollable outbursts in between. I'd start crying at some point and he wouldn't continue even though I said I was fine.

"You may not realize you have it, but its called PTSD. I'm not surprised considering how much of an ass hole that mother-fucking Tucker was." Kenny once said. He got pissed when I would cry. "Its not your fault Blue... I just hate how I couldn't save you." Kenny was always blaming himself for Craig (and my own) actions.

"Its not your fault Kenny."

Blue tried really hard to break that barrier with him, but it didn't work. Every time she closed her eyes, she smelled cheap whiskey and felt Craig's disgusting groping hands. This feeling came from the pit of her stomach and wouldn't leave.

Kenny was patient though.

Kenny was willing to wait to make her feel comfortable.

One day Blue was in the girls room stall at school when a paper bag slid underneath to her. She opened the bag and saw three small rectangle boxes and money. "Take the test," a familiar voice called out. Blue opened the door to see one of the Tuckers. "Ruby? What's this?"

"A pregnancy test you moron. I'm sure my brother made sure to get you when you were fertile," she sighed. Blue didn't know what to make of this so she just went ahead and asked. "Fertile? Fertile for what?"

"Look at the test girly. What does it say? _PREG-NANCY TEST_," Ruby said as though she where trying to make a dog understand. "This isn't the first time Craig has done this, now take them all and hurry up!" Ruby shoved Blue into the stall and waited for her to take them.

Ten minutes later, Blue walked out with three little blue sticks saying _Pregnant_Blue's eyes started to tear up. "Clear Blue never seems to fail," said Ruby

"What did you mean by this wasn't his first time?" Blue asked.

Craig had this weird thing going on with him and wanting to own a person's life by using kids as a guilt trip. He had this obsessivness of wanting to be loved even though he abused the people he was with. Blue had been the first girl in town that Craig had dated. Ruby told Blue about all the Tucker family summer trips and random vacations where Craig always had a girlfriend and abused them. Ruby would always go behind Craig's back to see if they were pregnant and supply abortion money.

"Abortion m- You want me to get an abortion?" Blue gasped. Red had gotten one once. She told Blue her experience with the vacuum and how she still has nightmares about it. "Yeah. My brother is sick and it took you almost dying for my parents to believe it. Ike provides me with money from secrets sources so don't worry about it okay?"

"Don't worry? I was dating the bastard and you didn't care to tell me he had done this before?" Blue screamed in anger as she threw the pregnancy tests at Ruby. "Eck, don't throw your pee-stick at me bitch. And anyways, you kinda have to pray that the next girl your brother is with is the one he would finally have respect for. I was actually hoping it'd be you..."

For some reason, Blue believed her. Knowing how their parents are, Blue felt kinda bad for Ruby having to clean up after Craig. "By the way, depression get way worse when your carrying your rapist's fetus. I'm doing this for you. Its not the fetus' fault, but you might not know what your going to do with the post partum depression." Ruby said as she placed the sticks and bag of money next to Blue. She gave Blue a sad look then left.

Blue had heard stories of post partum depression. How mothers neglected or tortured their new-born children and how dead and traumatized the mothers were. she had the strongest feeling that would happen to her unborn child. Could she call it a child now? She didn't want to keep it, but what in the world would Kenny think if he knew about this?

Blue began to cry in the stall. Feeling alone was becoming too familiar again and the scars on her thighs started to itch. She craved for the feeling of wonderful metal piercing her skin again even though she promised Kenny she wouldn't.

So instead, she listened to music.

"Angle" from her favorite band came on. The first thought that came to her mind whenever she heard this song was: Religion, divorce, and abuse are three sure ways to kill innocence. It was a beautiful song really, Blue loved how Justin's voice soothed her.

_"How do you hold the  
>special victim<br>When they push you away?  
>When they've been<br>raped on the inside  
>Torn on the outside<br>the dirt and ugly from the stains that they try to hide  
>Touched<br>in private places  
>Embarrassed faces<br>Too scared to ask for help!  
>Why?"<br>_  
>That's how Blue felt. Who Blue was. A victim that pushed others away even though she knew they could help. Kenny, Hayden, Butters, Karen, Henrietta, even Stan, but no. She could've left Craig the first time he hurt her, then she wouldn't be in the situation she's in. Feel as gross as she does and even worse knowing that she's pregnant.<p>

"I really am too scared to ask for help," she cried. "But why?"

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

Sitting at home was always a drag. There's nothing to do really, except for my homework and jerk off, but right now, I'm really missing Blue. Nothing feels real and I gotta keep reminding myself that it is. I actually have the girl I've been wanting for so long and that she's mine.

Kenny smiled at that though peacefully. Everything was so perfect right now. The spaces on his hand were where Blue's fit perfectly and her smile radiated his life in ways unimaginable. Her being with him in general made his life more pleasant.

Blue's voice made him smile, the faces she made only for him made his head spin, and the sounds she made, god damn they drove him insane. Kenny felt himself get hard because of the last time they were alone. He saw Blue's body and it was perfect in every way. It was strange how willing she was until Kenny noticed he had no protection. "I don't mind!" Blue cried.

"I do! You want to get pregnant or something?" He tried to keep his voice from rising, but the look on Blue's face irritated him. She looked desperate and anxious, but there was something else.

Blue was hiding something.

Before he could try and ask, Blue stormed out of his room before he had the chance. Most times Kenny didn't mind people hiding things from him because he had a lot to hide himself, but this time it was different because he had Blue. Kenny went limp and decided that if Blue really wanted to have sex, then he might as well go get some damn protection.

"I'm heading out Karen. Will you be okay alone?" Kenny asked.

"Sure Ken. Anyways, its almost time for mom to get off of work so I won't be alone for so long," Karen said as she went to hug Kenny goodbye. "Don't get into too much trouble okay? And tell Blue I said hi!"

Kenny went to the town pharmacy and bought some condoms. He suddenly had the biggest urge to go to Starbucks and get a drink. Kenny walked in and ordered. Even though it was cold as fuck outside, Kenny ordered a venti green tea frapaccino with extra cream. As he waited, he saw a girl with red hair that looked strangely familiar. She was talking with Ike Broflovski, Kyle's little brother about someone in town.

"So did you give her the money?" Ike asked as Kenny pretended he wasn't listening. "I mean, she is in high school and had a big future a head of herself. I fucking hate your brother Ruby."

"Yeah, I know. Listen to me Ike, no one can know that Blue is pregnant. My brother is a fucking demon as we know it," Ruby Tucker sighed and whispered quietly. "If she doesn't go through with the abortion, then she's going to carry the fucking anti-christ."

"Kenny McCormick! Your drink is ready!" Mercedes called out.

Both Ruby and Ike turned to see him and fright showed in their eyes. Kenny got up to get his drink and fled Starbucks. Just the look on their faces told Kenny they weren't lying. It explained why Blue wanted to have sex, why she seemed like she was hiding something.

How honest would Blue be is he asked her for the truth?

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

I woke up crying again.

Chris.

I always chase after him. The little boy from my past. He's been in my dreams a lot more recently and I find it comforting and scary. But this time, it was more of a solid memory than a dream. It was a nightmare that I had repressed for so long. The whole book of memories I had made with him were repressed deep within my brain, locked up until now.

His name was Chris. I met him at that stupid color guard thing when I was younger and he had always been so sweet. Just a day older than me but looked a whole year older. He told me he liked boys, but had a sweet spot in his heart for me. I felt so special because of him and I loved him even though I still hadn't really known what love was. "Boys pick on me at school too so don't feel so alone."

One day, when our instructors took us up north to watch the higher division compete, Chris decided to take me to the top of the building. It had been really windy but the view was so amazing being eight stories high.

"Its nice up here!" I smiled.

"Blue, what would you do if someone, no, some people hurt you in places..." Chris started but never finished that sentence. Instead, he turned to me and gave me a box. "This is a present, promise not to forget me when I'm gone, okay?"

"Gone?" I asked. "Where are you going?"

Chris just looked at me and kissed me on the forehead. "Don't follow me okay? You'll have a way better life than me. You have a natural gift in color guard and your so beautiful." He hugged me so tightly and shuddered. "I love you and thank you for being my friend."

"I'm sorry your going to see this," he said as he got closer to the ledge. Chris smiled as he turned toward me and took a final step back. I screamed and looked over the edge and saw his body splattered against the floor.

I ran as fast as I could to hide from the world. We were both so young and he was my best friend at that time. Hell, if he was still alive, he would've still been my best friend. I wouldn't have started cutting or tried to commit suicide myself. Never would've moved from California and would've never met Craig.

Never would've met Kenny.

The gift Chris gave me was a silver necklace that had a ladybug dangling from it. At the bottom of the box was a letter that told me why he left. When his older step-brother found out he was gay, he raped him. The abuse went on for a long time and finally Chris had enough. He used a loaded gun and sent his step-brother to the hospital. No one knew it was him just yet because the damn guy wouldn't speak a word of it. After Chris committed suicide, the police came to my house to ask me questions.

"Chris tried to kill his older brother. Did you know anything about this? His intentions, motives?" I told them no and they believed me. I guess they saw how messed up I was by this and never came back again.

I miss him now. I use to feel so alive and happy. He made me feel special even though he liked boys.

I'm alone again.

Literally.

The Marsh family went to go visit Shelly down in Denver as Hayden went to Annie's house for some "alone time." I hated being alone at other people's houses because it just felt so wrong.

Even though Blue knew there was no way that Craig could ever get her now, she was still scared to death about bein alone. She wanted Kenny to be there, wraped in his arms and have him tell her he was always going to be there. What if Kenny decides to leave her like Chris did? Would she be able to live with herself? No, Kenny wouldn't do that to her. She grabbed her phone to text Kenny to come over. Might as well take advantage of this alone time.

Blue: Hey Ken, wanna come over? 3

Kenny: Sure... Stan's house?

Blue: Yeah. Um, you okie?

Kenny: yeah just open the door. Its fucking freezing out here.

Blue tilted her head and opened the front door. Kenny was sitting on the front step in his ugly orange parka. Blue wondered how long he had been there and why. He was always the type of guy that would knock on the door because he couldn't wait to be inside and have some human comfort other than the kind he reciedved from his baby sister.

"You okay Ken?" She asked hesitantly. Kenny didn't respond and Blue began to feel sick. She couldn't see his face, couldn't read his mind. Every inch of her being said close the fucking door and call Hayden and the police.

_Deja vu_

"I bought the condoms." Kenny said in his usual voice. Tender, warm, and loving. Blue sighed in relief and pulled him inside. She hugged and kissed him tenderly. Blue wanted to cry, but that would've made Kenny think she wasn't ready for sex.

Kenny grabbed Blue's hand and led her straight to her new room. Blue felt Kenny's eagerness as they began to make-out, but there was something strange to this eagerness not satisfaction, but for closure.

It was concerning, but Blue thought it was because she was paranoid about this thing inside of her.

Things started heating up as Kenny's lips began to explore Blue's body and his hands began to touch places that were once forbidden. Blue stroke Kenny as they whispered sweet nothings to one another. Kenny's dick was so large and warm. Blue wasn't scared of touching it anymore and wanted it to be inside of her.

"K-kenny, can you kinda speed it up?" Blue asked. Kenny looked her in the eyes and kissed her as he positioned himself on top of her. He kept telling her that he was going to be gentle and that if she wanted him to stop, to just say so.

"I love you," Kenny whispered into Blue's ear. " I love you too." She murmured back.

Kenny slowly pushed his dick inside of Blue and moaned. Blue's body tensed up a bit, but the noise that came from Kenny excited her. Kenny began to slowly thrust inside of Blue as she sighed and moaned in pleasure. She began to stroke her breast and twirk her nipples in front of him. Kenny began to quicken his thrusts as he leaned into Blue to suck on her breasts. Blue began to buck her hips as she ran her hand through Kenny's blonde hair.

Blue pulled on Kenny's hair as she was starting to feel really good. Kenny made his noises again and Blue smiled to herself as she whispered, "You like hair pulling?"

"Yes! A-ah y-your so fucking tight," Kenny panted as his fingers began rubbing Blue's clit. Blue's body began to shudder as she moaned in absolute bliss. Both Kenny and Blue reached their peaks as they came at the same time.

Neither of them knew sex could feel this great.

Sure, the only sexual experience Blue ever had was with a guy that brutally raped her. She was pretty sure Kenny had great sex before, but she hoped sex her topped Kenny's list.

I looked over to Kenny and smiled, but he still seemed off. "Was I really that bad?" I asked a but concerned. "N-no!" He replied quickly. "I haven't had it feel that amazing with anyone I've been with, it just..."

"Just what?" Blue asked.

"I forgot the condom," Kenny sighed

*********** Uh sorry for not updating in so long ^^" I got pretty busy with school and junk and actually had a social life for once o-o So fucking strange…. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy! **

**I have received some messages saying how people don't like OCs. Well you know, its kinda hard to write a straight couple story for South Park because there's only Wendy, Bebe, Annie, and Red as girls you see in the series sooo yeah. OCs ftw? Well I might be wrapping this story up and might have an epilogue in the end so I shall enjoy :3 Thanks for the support and everything else. I might start doing a Clyde/Red story o3o tell me what you think?**


	6. Chapter 6: Take Us Away

Chapter 6: Take Us Away.

****mini epilogue coming soon****

This was a relief.

Kenny was so terrified, but I was somewhat happy this happened. Now he'll believe its his child if I tell him I'm pregnant, but do I really want to lie to his man?

"How could I be so fucking stupid!" Kenny whispered under his breath we walked to the pharmacy. I wrapped my arm around his and rubbed his back to soothe him. "Kenny, its already eleven at night. You really think its going to be open?" I asked. I tried to pretend like I was concerned too, but I'm such a terrible actress.

"Your the one that might get pregnant!" Kenny shouted. My eyes went wide as a cold shiver went down my back. Kenny's blue eyes looked into mine and he began to cry. "I know Blue! I know..." he cried. "I went to Starbucks and overheard Ruby and Ike talk! They didn't know I was there, but I know your pregnant with Tucker's child!"

"You knew and you still wanted to come to the pharmacy?" I asked in shock. He knew? "Why would you do all this-"

"I don't know! I thought that maybe if I went along with it, you wouldn't freak out so much. I don't want you to feel so-" he took a deep breath. He couldn't control his breathing and was shaking. "I didn't want you to feel like a victim... I thought that maybe somehow our minds can make us believe that it wasn't Tucker that got you pregnant."

It probably would've worked at some point, but seeing Kenny like this made everything so real. Suddenly I felt nauseas and put my hands over my mouth and stomach. My heart sank and my stomach churned as Kenny wrapped his arms around me. He's crying for me and my mistakes. Crying for what a monster did to me. Why does such a perfect man cry for a child like me? "I love you Blue. Please don't ever think otherwise. Whatever you choose, I'll support you."

So many things came all at once. What did I want, and how would it affect my future?

Our future.

"I-I don't know what I want Kenny." I ran my fingers up and down his back to soothe him like a child. "But knowing I have you makes me feel like I can make the right choice."

I looked Kenny in his eyes, seeing how scared he really was. I saw a little boy, scared of the future, but wanted to have one with me. A boy that wants me to hold him and tell him that no matter what happens, everything will be okay. A boy inside a man that makes me feel like I'm the most perfect being in the world.

I saw Chris.

I held Kenny as close as I could. I didn't want to lose him like I lost Chris. Everything seemed so perfect at the time, even though I knew something was wrong with him. Something is wrong with us and its taking a toll on us both.

What choice do I have?

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

_I'm getting an abortion_

That's what Blue told me. She wants to get a fucking abortion tomorrow. That's going to fuck her up way more than that fucking Tucker or even child birth will. Is this really right? I know I said I'd support her, but fuck!

Kenny rambled on to himself as he laid in his room. The thought of Blue getting an abortion scared him shitless. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. It was that fucking Tucker's kid anyways, so why should it bother him?

"K-kenny?" Carol called through the door. "I brought dinner home. C'mon and eat with your sister and me."

Kenny stood silent, hoping she'd just go away. "K-Kenny?" Carol walked through the door and saw her son laying on his bed. "What's wrong Ken?" She asked.

Kenny just looked at his mom and realized how desperate he felt to get this off his chest. "Hey Ma? Can I tell you something and get your honest opinion?"

"Oh Ken don't tell me you got Blue pregnant!"

"N-no! Well, I didn't but.." Kenny trailed off not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"That Tucker kid?" She asked as she walked to sit next to her son. Suddenly a sad look went over her face and she sighed. "What does she want to do with it?"

"Blue wants to... get and abortion Ma..." Kenny's heart felt awkward. He had always been close to his mom, but this was a bit too much for him.

I hadn't seen my ma look so emotional. She was looking for the right words to say without hurting me. "I got an abortion once. It wasn't a pretty thing. It was way before you were born. Kevin was barely two months old when that terrible bastard up north got a hold of me and well..." She trailed off, eyes tearing up. Ma had never seemed so scared before, so young and frightened. "I never told your dad. He was too drunk to notice anyways, but going to the clinic alone was the worst part."

Carol was trembling now. Her green eyes flooded with tears as she remembered it all. "The smell, the people, the clicking you hear in the back of your mind. Everything telling you to just run... But I didn't. I got the abortion and I've regretted it ever since."

Carol look Kenny straight in the eyes and smile. "Then I got pregnant with you and that was the biggest blessing of my life. You and your sister. You both make my life complete now without your damn pa being here." She laughed. She hugged her son tightly and whispered, "Don't ever become your father Ken. Your a good son, and I know your going to be there for her. Come eat with us when your ready."

I watched ma walk away. My heart felt heavy knowing her past demons. Looking back at my childhood, it all makes sense. Those days where ma would just go into this phase of deep thought, or when she'd cry at the table late at night. There had also been times were she'd go missing in the winter and I'd find her at Starks Pond in nothing but a robe. Pa didn't help with her depression either. Good thing the bastard is long gone for now.

After dinner with ma and Karen, I decided to go out for a smoke. I'm not really into the whole chain-smoking thing, but once in a very great while I'm willing to smoke the built up stress away. My favorite place to smoke has always been behind South Park Elementary. Its so quiet and deserted, unlike South Park High. Too many people go there to socialize and all I want to do is be alone for a while.

"Hey McCormick," I turned to see Henrietta behind me, cigarette sticking out of her mouth.

"Hey Henry," I sighed. "Where's your group?"

"Eh, I like coming here alone ya know?" She sighed back. "Looks like you beat me here."

"I won't talk, just want some quiet time."

Henrietta seemed satisfied with that and they both walked behind the school. Kenny took out a cig and a lighter. He inhaled the sweet nicotine and the blissful smoke filled his lungs. This must've been the best cigarette Kenny has ever smoked because every tension that filled his body was gone.

Having Henrietta by me wasn't so bad. It made me realize I never actually wanted to be alone, just far away from annoying little pricks from school.

"Do you love her?" Henrietta asked suddenly. It took me a while to respond with smoke still inside my lungs, but I coughed out, "Of course I do."

"So why did you turn her life upside down?" It was dark, but Kenny could feel Henrietta glaring at him in anger. He didn't expect this at all coming from Henrietta. She had always been the type to love other peoples misery.

"I didn't. It was Tucker that hurt her-"

"No! He wouldn't have hurt her if it weren't for you going after her!" Henrietta shouted at Kenny as she grabbed the collar of his parka. "She told me she's pregnant! She wants ME to go to that fucking clinic with her!"

Kenny just blinked in confusion. Blue asked Henrietta to go with her? And not him? Did she not trust him anymore now that he admitted to knowing? "Why did she ask-"

"Because she saw how disgusted you were when she found out you knew!" Henrietta cut Kenny off again. She punched Kenny in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Kenny gasped in pain. Seemed like everyone in South Park had some amount of strength to fight off people.

"I thought you'd support her! Fuck you McCormick!" She punched him again and again. Kenny was on the ground. He just took every punch knowing how wrong it was to strike back.

If he died, he'd come back anyways.

Henrietta grabbed Kenny at the roots of his hair and pulled him up. "If you know what's good for her, then leave town and never come back." She dropped Kenny to the floor and kicked him in the face. She was done with what she had to say and just left Kenny.

It was confusing seeing Henrietta so angry with me because she thought I didn't support Blue. Why did Blue tell her I was disgusted?

It feels like I'm bleeding internally. I'm probably going to die again, but I don't know when I'll come back. What if Blue thinks I really did leave? Will she hate me when I come back?

As Kenny was slowly fading away, he saw a little dark figure crawling toward him. It whimpered and licked his face then sat next to him.

Kenny didn't know what it was because it was so dark, but it seemed like a sign.

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

I woke up to a little kid poking me with a stick. "Hey mister are you okay?" He asked. He looked like a younger version of Wendy, nice clothes too. Kenny sat up and looked at the kid. I felt sore but didn't know if it was because I died, or because I was in a new body.

"Is that your puppy?" The kid asked, pointing next to me. I looked to a little German Shepherd sleeping next to me. It purked up and started wagging its tail. "I guess so?" I replied. It was probably the thing licking me last night. "Hey kid, how does my face look?"

"A few bruises, but that's it. Did you get in a fight?" He asked excitedly.

"No, are you related to Wendy?" I asked because it was bugging me for some reason. "I'm her brother." He replied.

So I didn't get a new body? Well, that's good for now. I tried to get up but my body was so sore. The puppy next to me barked and whimpered. I picked it up and waved to Wendy's little brother. He was an interesting kid, and its weird I never noticed him before considering I've been in Wendy's house many times before (not that I'm proud.)

I rushed over to the Marsh's house to try and find Blue. I barely noticed it was already noon and wondered if she would be there. She said she was going to do it in the morning, but something in me hoped this wasn't going to happen. This didn't feel right to me, and I know its not my choice, but I should've expressed how I felt about this decision before.

No one knocks at Stan's house because the door is always unlocked. I walked inside and saw Randy standing there with his robe open and holding a cup of coffee. "Hey Ken, long time no see. Looking for Blue?" He asked. I nodded as he studied the little puppy I was holding. "How cute he is. Anyways, she just got back, go on up stairs sport." Randy is so nice and weird, its annoying.

I ran upstairs, almost tripping and squeezing the puppy a bit too hard. It yelped and I cooed my apologies to it. I walked into Blue's room and saw her sitting on the bed, starring intently at nothing. She looked so dead and it terrified me. I set the puppy on the floor and walked to her cautiously. The puppy whimpered and tugged at the hem of my jeans so I picked it up. "Blue? Are you- Did you…?"

"I-I couldn't do it Kenny. I just couldn't. Red didn't exaggerate her experience. This was worse than what she said. The people were starring at me!" Blue started to tremble hysterically. "These voices kept telling me to run! God was angry with me and the demons followed me!" She sobbed and trembled, clutching on to me like I would disappear at any moment. "The damn voices won't leave me Kenny! I'm seeing things that don't make sense anymore!"

I held her and cooed to her softly that everything was going to be fine. That what she did was the right thing and that I was going to help her through it. I told her that I wasn't going to leave and raise the child like it was my own. I also told her that this didn't change anything between us. It was strange, but I sung to her. I sung her favorite song to her, My Never. She started to calm down and smile as the puppy came up and nuzzled her stomach.

Blue petted him and smiled. "Is he yours?"

"He's yours if you want my love." I smiled gently as we looked into each others eyes. She smiled a smile that told me how secure she felt in my arms and it made me feel something that was different.

I felt like a man.

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

Kenny and I just laid together on my bed as my new puppy slept on my tummy. "I think I'll name him Samuel and call him Sam or Sammy for short." I smiled to Sammy and saw his little tail wiggle in his sleep. "Samuel doesn't seem like a dog name," He laughed. "Dogs are like people to me. They can feel pain and sorrow, happiness and joy. I'm not going to give him a dumb fluffy name like all the other stupid people in the world." We both laughed.

"I'm going to go buy him dog food for you, okay?" It seemed more like a question than a statement, but oh well. I kissed him deeply, realizing how lucky I was to have him. I no longer believe in the person he once was. The reputation he once had. All of that meant nothing to me because I could see the change in him, so did everyone else in South Park.

Then they came. The demons. They kept repeating things that didn't make sense to me. Why did I hear these things? Their so audible.

So real.

My phone LED light started to blink, showing I had a new message. I flipped it open and it was from Mark, one of the Intensity instructors.

Mark:_ Comp. next Saturday at Stone Ridge. No excuses ladies and gentlemen._

I replied: _Okay, may time and who's representing for awards?_

Mark: _You are sweetie (:_

The following week went by pretty fast. It was our first competition and Red, Bebe, and I were practicing our make-up and hair considering none of us wore make-up or did extravagant braids with our hair. I also started scheduling doctor appointments for the baby and Kenny offered to take me. Everything started to feel okay and a bit normal. Until I finally told Hayden about the baby.

I asked Hayden to go on a walk with me to the park. I brought little Sammy along because he was just so cute sitting there on my bed looking bored. I could feel then tension rise inside of me because I was always nervous about talking with my brother about serious things. I don't have to start the conversation with him though, he can always tell when something is wrong with me.

"So we've been through a lot of crap," He started. "But it feels as though there's something new bothering you." I stood silent for a moment, not knowing how to tell him. "Just say it. The more you think about it, the more you worry."  
>I sighed, "I'm pregnant."<p>

The words felt thick and sloppy. I looked to my big brother and he looked as if he didn't understand. So I repeated, "I'm pregnant. With Craig's child." Hayden just looked at me like I wasn't real, like this was a dream and that he wanted really badly to wake up. Finally, Sammy bit at the hem of his jeans and yapped at him. "A-are you keeping it?" He asked with this head down.

"Yes. I am and Ken is going to help me. Do I have your support too?" I know my brother all too well, but even so, I was unsure on his support of keeping a child of a monster.

"You're my sister, I will never turn my back on you but," he trailed off. "I've seen you at your worse and I don't want you to fall back there. I don't want to lose you again. I don't have control over you, but what if you do something drastic again? I know your strong, but there are some things we can't control." He shivered and looked me dead in the eyes. "If you feel yourself falling, please tell me and I'll try to get you help. I don't care what mom says, I don't care what others say. I know dad will support you too."

I smiled at the fact that I had the support. This was a scary thing to deal with alone, but I feel blessed.

Having tiny Sammy around made me happy. He kept me busy and brought out a more playful side to Kenny and me. He was like our little practice baby. The only difference between a baby and a puppy is that puppies don't wail out. Sammy was a smart puppy. He knew when I was going through my mood swings and would go and grab me things that would settle me down. Once, I needed a towel because I somehow got ink on my face. When I turned to go get it, he already had it at my feet, looking up at me with his little tongue sticking out. I could see the question in his head, _Did I do good? _The week went by pretty fast with Sammy in the house.

The day of the competition was stressful. Bebe's car broke down by Columbine and Kenny was already Stone Ridge. Karen begged him to go early so she could see the other performances. We called Sherrilyn Manson for a ride. She lived near Columbine and hadn't left yet, but she talked way too much. Then there was a pile up on the high way and it took us and hour to get to where we needed to be. We got there twenty minutes before heading to our warm up station. We all rushed to touch up our make up and forced our uniforms on.

I felt like I was going to throw up and light headed. Nobody in Intensity knew about my pregnancy. Mostly because of the fear of being kicked off. Bebe handed me a water bottle and I drank it all within a minute. "You okay sweetie? You look sick."

"Oh, I'm fine. I just feel so nervous. You know? I don't want to put Adele's name to shame and mess up, or forget the counts." It was true, I've always gotten nervous when it came to performing but I also think being pregnant had a lot to do with it. Its too early for the noticeable symptoms, I guess, but I think my psychological state is making me over react.

Our warm up was flawless and we all waited eagerly outside the door to the gym. They called us to walk in and set our equipment on the floor. The gym was so packed with spectators and other guards; they love to watch the best of the best perform. I saw Kenny and Karen sitting in the center, waiting eagerly. I smiled and waved. We all sat our stuff down and went to ready position.

"This is an independent guard. Intensity performing to the song_ Set Fire to the Rain_, lead by Mark Stubbs. Intensity, are you ready to perform?" The announcer called through the speaker. We signaled. "Okay, Intensity may take the floor for PAC competition."

The performance was flawless for the most part. Even though we were late and in a hurry, it all came together. Then, as were performing the final chorus to the song, I saw her red hair in the far top center of stands.

Ruby.

I was on the front of the floor as my partner was tossing her rifle backwards toward me. Thanks to my reflexes, I caught it in time. My front row prepped to throw my rifle for a Seven Toss to the person next to us. Simultaneously, we tossed and I saw her again. She knew I saw her and gave a look saying look away, please. I looked next to her and saw Craig.

The rifle dropped on the ground and I just stood there. I lost my train of thought and couldn't function anymore. I couldn't breath, I couldn't keep my eyes off him now. He was here and he was watching me. Stalking me. He was fucking here. The one place I though I had solitude and confidence. The one place I could perform as a person of respect. Now I feel like a child on a stage, alone to give a speech to a thousand adults.

I pictured the night he stole my virginity. Him slobbering all over my body with the scent of cheap whiskey and gum. She felt her body throb in all the places he left wounds. Everything felt like it was happening again. Like she was being raped by him. Everyone in the audience looked like him now. His hair, his eyes, all on her, knowing exactly what she looked like underneath her clothes.

_They know _

Voices in her head kept repeating.

_They know. They see you for what you really are._

The song ended and I ran out with out grabbing anything. I ran out and ran fast. I didn't care where I was going, all I knew is that I had to go some place far far away from Craig. I didn't want him to find me. I didn't want to hear his voice. Finally I couldn't run anymore because I was going to throw up. I hadn't really eaten that day so all it was was the water that Bebe gave me. My throat burned and tears streamed down my face, smearing my make up.

"Well someone had cold feet now didn't they?" Everyone turned around to see Craig. I didn't dare look up, but his voice pierced my ears.

"Craig don't do this," Ruby cried out.

"You fucking bastard," I cried.. "How the fuck did you get out of jail?"

"Got bailed out before my court date sweet heart." He taunted. He came closer to me as I backed away. I turned to run but hit the wall to a building. I felt his body against my back and I didn't dare turn around. I could feel that _thing_ poking the back of me. "Your s-sick! Get away from m-" He cupped his hand over my mouth and I tried to break free. I clawed at his face and flailed my feet to kick him, but he didn't care. He liked that he could make me squirm.

"This position seems familiar," he taunted. Craig kissed the back of my neck. "I know."

I bit his hand and he threw me to the ground. "Ah, you fucking bitch!"

I sprinted away and turned the corner, running into Karen. "B-Blue, are you okay? What happened out there?" She asked, then looked behind me. Her eyes went wide and she screamed Kenny's name. I tried to run away again but felt Craig grab me by my hair. "Go Karen!"

She ran away, calling Kenny's name.

My head was throbbing again. Craig kept saying how excited he was about the baby and that he couldn't wait to start our family together. The words rolled off his tongue and he got this pleasure out of it. "I can't wait til we reunite. I know your still going to testify against me, but what do you think is going to happen when I get out? You think I was harsh on you before? Oh just you wait until I get out."

Finally, I heard a big _thunk _and Craig released me. I turned to see Kenny holding a rifle in his hands. I ran into his arms. Some of the guys on Intensity were behind him, along with Ruby and Karen. Kenny was about to leap on Craig, and the guys held him back. "I swear if you _ever_ fucking touch her again, I'm going to kill you Tucker!"

Over several people looked at us, the boys in Intensity tried to calm Kenny down as he yelled and cursed at Craig who was on the ground still, smiling as though he had won. "If I were you, Craig, I'd leave because I just called the police you fucking bastard." Bebe called out.

"They can take me away." He smiled. "Now that I know I have a kid, I'm coming for him when I get out. I'm coming to get the both of you"

I don't remember going home after that. I don't remember saying good bye to every one, and I don't remember if I got home safe. All I knew was that I was home.

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

No one heard from Blue after the performance. She left without anyone and no one knew how s. Her brother wouldn't let me see her, I called over a hundred times a day and texted her, but had no response. I checked her room when she left the window open, but she was never there. I explained to her instructor what the situation was and he had a solemn look on his face. "Poor thing. She is such an amazing performer and so kind to those around her. If the bastard shows up again, I'll be sure to call the police."

I'm so worried about her. Hayden says she's fine, but I know she isn't. Its been a week and she hasn't shown up to school or to her practices according to Bebe. Finally, I didn't give a fuck if it was breaking and entry, I had to see if she was okay.

I walked over to her house at midnight and went through the front door. It was no surprise it was unlocked, but her room door was locked. I picked at it and heard it click; I opened the door and heard Sammy whimpering. It was completely dark, the window had been blocked by something and I couldn't see a thing. Finally I turned on the light and saw her.

"No," I said under my breath. "No no, no, no, no…." I almost fell back at the sight. There was so much blood on her. Blue's body was naked and streaked with blood and lashes. I ran to her to see if she was breathing. She was. Sam was on her stomach, licking the wounds and nuzzling it. He looked to me and growled as if I was going to hurt her.

"Holy shit!" Stan called from the doorway. "What happened man?"

"Call an ambulance!" I shouted. Blue was mumbling to herself, she didn't even notice I was there at all.

"Let the sins bleed. The demons are leaving, the demons are leaving." She whispered lightly, staring at the ceiling. "They won't take you, they won't take me. The deeper the wounds the cleaner I am." She lost so much blood. There were deep cuts on her wrist and thighs. There were signs that she was pacing her room in circles. Blood had leaked to her finger tips and down her legs. Blood caked her body and the carpet.

Her breathing started to become panting and her eyes began to flutter. "Blue? Blue stay with me babe. Please stay with me!"

"The angles are holding us my child," She sighed in a smile. "They're coming to take us away." Stan came back with Hayden and handed me some towels.

"Not again Blue," Hayden said calmly as he applied pressure to the wounds. "They'll be here in a bit. Thanks Stan."

"No p-problem," Stan mumbled. He looked pale as he covered Blue's body.

The lights shined outside the window and they came to take her away. My mind kept screaming to go with her, but I just sat in the same place, looking at the blood that dried in my hands. I'm sure Hayden invited me to go along with them, but I didn't hear them. This seemed like some nightmare that I was waiting to wake up from. This was worse than death.

This was no dream and I had to face this reality.

I didn't know what to do. Sam came up to me and nuzzled my lap. I felt angry that I didn't come to her sooner.

I stood in the hospital with Blue the whole time she was there. She was on suicide watch and labeled as mentally unstable. A doctor made the diagnoses: Bipolar Disorder. She said that they were going to give her lithium before she got worse. It might affect the baby, but they don't want her disorder to worsen.

When I was there, we didn't talk that much. I told her some stories I received from Wendy and Kyle. They told me that Craig was going away for 25 years because other girls came out to testify against them. Ruby helped put her own blood away.

Everyone was worried about Blue. Henrietta still blamed me for everything that had happened to her. (I still haven't told Blue about that incident.)Told her everyone was wishing her the best of luck in the recovery process. The doctors said it'd take a while for the pills to kick in. She didn't speak a word to me for the longest time, but I still stood by her side.

Then one day she finally talked to me.

"Why are you still here?" she asked. "I'm not worth this Ken, and you know it." I looked to her and saw life in her eyes. Scared and tired, but I still saw her. "I don't understand what happened. Why I did what I did." She went on, "I completely lost it when I saw Craig. I couldn't function; Hayden had to feed me and everything. I know you don't need someone like that."

"Blue, what happened wasn't your fault. There are just some things we can't control, love." I sighed, feeling this weight form on my shoulder. I didn't like how she was putting herself down. "I don't think you understand how much I love you. I'm here to stay."

Blue began to cry and I sat on her bed next to her. " I don't want to fall back again." She showed me her stitched wrists, "I don't want you to see this side of me ever again." I grabbed and kissed her wrist ever so gently. "I'll hold you up before you have a chance to fall." She hugged me so tightly and cried some more. I didn't stop her, she needed to vent. I let her curse and dig her nails into my arms. I don't think she noticed half the things she did as she let her frustration out, but I didn't mind.

"We'll get you help Blue. I don't mind waiting for you to get better. I will never leave you and I want you to know that."

I know I love her, and I know she loves me..

I'm willing to make this work and be there for her as long as she needs me.

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

**Yay I finished the final chapter. xD But now I want to work on the epilogue. I'll most likely have it done in the morning. Thank you for the support. Also, I think I'm going to have a girl on girl story next. I know I want to have Bebe in it, but I don't know which girl. Should I have Blue again, a new Oc, or an original girl from the series? Anyways, thank you all for reading and I'm so sorry it took me so long to make this chapter. _ **  
><strong>Thank you Raven Child2, IamCattiCandi, and absababs for reading and leaving little reviews that kept me inspired ^-^ it means a lot. <strong>


	7. Epilogue: I Never Knew

**Epilogue: I Never Knew**

"Its time to wake up," he called out. My eyes fluttered open as the bright bedroom light blinded me. I saw his blonde hair and blue eyes smiling at me. "First day of school!" His enthusiasm was unusual for it just being the first day of senior year, so I threw my pillow at him and he laughed. "Get dressed, I'm making breakfast and coffee. Don't forget your meds, m'kay?"

I groaned and waddled awkwardly to the restroom to opened the mirror to get my lithium. I closed the mirror and looked at myself for the first time since the news I recieved. Something about me looked different, well at least in my eyes. After last night, I'm not surprised.

It was easy to not see it, but how could I have not known? My blue eyes, black hair, nose, and jaw line. I looked so much like my mother it use to scare me at times. We've been mistaken as siblings because she's so young and beautiful. I'm not complaining about my looks, no not at all. Just about the genes I carry.

Last night didn't seem real at all.

_"Hunter, we need to talk to you about something."_ My mom started. I didn't object because I saw that she had been crying recently. She reached for my hand and sighed unevenly. "Ken will always be your dad no matter what. We all love you so much but-" she began to cry again as pa rubbed her back soothingly. "We have to tell him honey."

"Tell me what?" I asked as my stomach sank. I had never seen my mom like this, even when I found out pa wasn't my biological pa. What could have my mother so shaken up like this? "Are we losing the house?" I asked. I figured that's the only reason she'd be so shaken, but no.

_"Your real father,"_ Pa started. "_He's been in prison since before you were born and we heard he got out on parole yesterday._" I could see mom shaking like a leaf in her red sweater.

"He's been in prison this whole time?" I asked as my stomach churned. "For what...?"

_"Its best you don't know."_ Pa's words were solid, but I didn't care. I wanted to know. "Mom? What was he in for?" I asked, holding her hands tighter, looking her straight in the eyes.

_"Ken, hun, I think we need to talk alone."_ She said. _"Make sure Morgan and Tate are asleep."_ Pa nodded and walked away hesitantly.

Mom looked me straight in the eyes. She looked stronger and certain of everything she was about to say to me. She sighed and started. _"Hunter, your a special and unique person. You made top of your class and have many talents. Yes, we've hit a few bumps in the road, but know now. You are not anything like your biological father."_ I swallowed hard, wondering why this was being said, but I waited for her to continue. "_Your the greatest blessing I've ever had and I would_ never_ have it any other way. What happend in the past means nothing to me because I have you, your sister, and brother."_

"Mom, I just want to know why he was gone for so long, and in jail for the most part."

She sighed as her blue eyes looked down, remembering a past event that hurt her. Her jaw tighted as she exhaled. _"Craig Tucker went to prison for multiple charges of rape."_

"Rape." I repeated.

_Rape?_

I let go of my mother's hands as I let this information sink in. My mother has never told me my father's real name; but I did see it in the news paper and heard about it at school because he filed for parole recently and it passed. A lot of people wanted to protest.

Craig Tucker brutally raped women that he dated and got them pregnant. Some kind of way to keep them under his thumb as he physically abused them. _Law&Order: SVU_ even did a story similar to it because it had hit the media's attention at one point. A lot of the girls had rape kits done but lied about who it was until he finally did it to someone in South Park. They all had abortions except for one girl that was the main reason they got to put him away.

"He raped you?" I asked as I had finally put everything together. "I'm a product of rape?"

_"Your my son, Hunter. Monsters aren't born, they're created."_ She hugged me tightly. I didn't know how to react to all of this. I felt angry at that man, scared of myself, but most of all, sad and hurt that I was conceived by rape. "I can't believe this."

_"Hunter stop it right there. I love you no less and I always will. Your my son and I will never turn my back on you. Was there ever a point in your life where you questioned our love for you?"_

To be honest, never. They came to my games, got me involved in the community, inspired my motives, and encouraged all my choices. So why do I feel so disgusting right now? Finally, I realized, "Your right. Nothing changes and its best I never meet him. He wasn't there for me and he hurt you. If I ever meet the ass hole, I'll punch him in the face for you."

We both smiled and laughed. She told me the possibility of him trying to find us because he wanted to take me away. I already know stranger-danger, but I needed to take extra precaution with Morgan and Tate.

Pa's clone passed by in the hallway.

"Hunter? Are you coming down for breakfast dummy?" Morgan called out as she was heading down stairs. I fell in love with my little sis when I felt her kicking in mom's stomach. I love her as much as pa loves Aunt Karen. I popped the lithium in my mouth and swallowed,"Coming!" I yelled.

The house seemed different too. The pictures in the wall heading down stair were no longer pictures, but memories that we created as a family. The house my parents furnished was no longer just a house, but my home that was my life. Every detail from the vibrant reds that paint the walls to the flowers my mom grows and tends to everyday.

I finally know why mom wakes up screaming when dad isn't sleeping next to her in bed. Why she gets severely depressed when she's off her meds. The papers she accidently left out when she went through her episodes. They were graphic and terrifying but pa told me she had a crazy creative side. He said she use to write stories all the time and that they were nothing to worry about. There had also been a few rare occasions where she'd peek in my room and whisper how proud she was that I was nothing like him.

I sat at the table as everyone talked about their excitement for school. Morgan was going to be a sophomore and Tate was going to be an eighth grader. Mom kissed pa lovingly on the lips and hugged him as he tried to hand her her coffee. Morgan was telling Tate how he was lucky to be in the eighth grade because sophomores have a lot of tests to take.

This is my family and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I had to drop Tate off, then Morgan and I headed off to SPHS. We both had honor and AP classes and everything was a drag. Seeing everyone was nice though. I was lucky because I knew everyone in every class. The day went by slow but we made it through.

"Whose that?" Morgan pointed as we headed to my red Hybrid. There was a man with greasy black hair smoking a cigarette next to my car. He was probably handsome at one point, but whatever happened in prison aged him terribly.

I handed Morgan the keys. "Stay in the car and don't unlock the doors until I say so." She didn't question this and headed straight for the car.

"I was hoping to see you before your eighteenth birthday," he started. His voice was raspy and tough. "You look just like your ma," he said in a teasing tone.

"How did I know you were coming for me?" I asked him. I figured he'd come as soon as possible to torment us. "Well?"

"What they told you was a lie son," he sighed. "We should catch up so I can tell you what really went down."

"Nah," I said walking toward the car. "Thanks for the offer, but I gotta get home." He stepped in my path and put his hand on my shoulder. "They brain washed ya son." I pushed him away. I was having a really hard time controlling my mood as I knocked on the window, signaling Morgan to let me in.

It was weird. I heard your life flashes before your before you die, but this wasn't the case. It started with my first birthday and pa almost set the house on fire with candles from my cake. I saw the first time I felt Morgan stirring in my mom, they said I was too young to understand, but I knew how happy I was. Pa put my hand over her stomach to feel her kick and I felt pure bliss. I remember Tate's third birthday when we went sledding and I chased him down the hill because I accidently slipped off. My first heart break that pa helped me through. And finally the news that I received from mom.

This man meant absolutely nothing to me so why am I restraining myself? He hurt my mom and now he's trying to bring me in? Fuck that.

"Give your ma a nice kiss for me," he smiled.

Morgan kept asking me who the guy was as we went to go pick up Tate. "Just some druggie asking for money." She gave a questioning look, then seemed satisfied. My biological dad meant nothing to me. No matter what he said, I had no right to believe him. He wasn't there for me and I wasn't going to let him try to talk me into knowing him. But there is something I had to thank him for. Something I didn't know about me. It made me feel accomplished.

Who knew I had such a nasty left hook?

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

**Yay :D I finished! ^-^ I'm kinda proud of myself! Its kind of obvious that this is my first fan fic, but I really had a fun time writing it. Thanks for the support!**


End file.
